


MEOW

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It’s an assassin love story.  Life sucked for our young protagonist, his memories have crippled him and now he has to wear a mask to feel good about himself.  He is an excellent hired gun, though he hates guns.  With a friend who more or less adopted him they save people, steal things and put the bad guys in their place. (I suck with summaries. Sorry!  Also I drew the banner…  so please don’t hate on it, I worked really hard.  :D)





	1. Program...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

MEOW!

 

CAST LIST

 

Christian Kane … Claymore

 

Danneel Harris … Venom

 

Dean Winchester … Himself

 

Layla Black … L

 

Michael Rosenbaum … Tink

 

Misha Collins … Zero

 

Ruby Cross … Red

 

Samuel Colt … Chess (Cheshire Cat)

 

Tom Welling … Herr

 

Tina Taverty … Herself

 

This list will be updated as more characters are added. Not all characters will be in the next chapter or even the one after that. Hopefully you'll all bear with me. This story may not get updated as often as my others but I will try to make sure that it is updated at least once a week. Thanks and hopefully you enjoy the what's to come.


	2. Act 1: part 1: Home

It was dark with the moon hidden behind thick, unforgiving clouds. There was a slight chill in the air. Footsteps echoed off the pavement below and a dog barked in the distance.

 

A shadow flew from rooftop to rooftop. Silently drawing closer to the target’s location. Finally after a few more moments that seemed to drag on, the shadow was on the correct roof. The skylight glowed in the darkness. The shadow moved quickly but with a cat like grace over to the skylight and stayed concealed in the darkness while peeking through the glass.

 

Inside three men with semiautomatic weapons were circling a briefcase. The shadow noticed a movement out of the corner of it’s eye. A woman bound and gagged to a chair. 

 

The shadow fell back and pressed on it’s wrist. A clicking noise went off in it’s ear before a woman’s voice came on, “Yes?” She asked.

 

The shadow typed on it’s wrist quickly and waited for a response. _‘Mission?’_

 

“Collect and disappear. Preferably unseen and with minimal casualties,” She replied.

 

_‘Briefcase or Girl?’_

 

“There’s a girl in there?” the woman exclaimed, “bring the girl to me and then dump the case off at the drop point. Understood?”

 

_‘Yes.’_

 

The shadow moved back to the skylight and watched as the men continued their circle while the girl struggled against her restraints. The second man had a slight limp, the shadow noticed. It’s heart began to beat in time with the men’s footsteps.

 

The shadow put a grappling hook around a pipe on the roof, pulled the rope taut and went back to watching the men for a moment. Once it’s heart had gotten back into beat with their steps it opened and jumped through the open skylight window.

 

It kicked the limping man in the knee and he went down taking one of the other men with him. The third man raised his weapon, but it was to late, the shadow was suddenly on top of the man, using it’s legs to cut off the man’s air supply. 

 

With the briefcase strapped to it, it moved to the woman. _‘Safe. Be quiet.’_ It typed and an electronic voice spoke the words to the woman. She nodded and it cut the restraints from her wrists. She rubbed her wrists and reached for her gag. The shadow shook its head at her. 

 

A grumble came from behind the shadow and it turned, slamming the hilt of it’s knife into the temple of the man, who sank to his knees and passed out on the ground at the shadows feet.

 

_‘Move.’_ It typed and the electronic voice said.

 

The shadow pulled her towards the rope and then shoved it into her hands. She began climbing, but kept slipping. The shadow was becoming less and less pleased with her.

 

_‘Faster.'_ It commanded.

 

The woman began to cry; her soft muffled whimpers seemed loud in the quiet room. She was trying but didn’t have the upper body strength necessary to make it to the rooftop.

 

The shadow jumped onto the desk the briefcase had been resting on earlier and launched it’s self onto the rope above the woman’s hands. It climbed to the top and the second its feet landed it turned.

 

_‘Let go. Tie rope around you. Hold tight.’_ It typed.

 

The woman did what she was told and the shadow pulled her up and on to the roof just before the door of the room opened up and six men ran in. The shadow had already hidden them both back in the darkness. It held it’s hand over the woman’s mouth and pressed the button on it’s wrist again. There was a click and then the woman’s voice was in it’s ear again.

 

“Done?” She asked.

 

_‘Yes. Mission Complete. ETA 1 Hour.’_ It typed.

 

“Understood,” She responded before disconnecting.

 

The shadow let go of the woman and stared down at her as she got to her feet. It cocked it’s head to the side and waited. When she nodded it shot a grappling hook on to the other roof, pulled on the rope to make sure it wouldn’t come undone and then tied the other end of the rope to a pipe.

 

_‘Fallow.’_ The electronic voice said.

 

She looked nervously at the rope and took and involuntary step back. The shadow handed her a belt and cocked it’s head at her again.

 

She nodded but still looked fearfully.

 

_‘Fallow.’_ The electronic voice repeated.

 

The woman nodded, her black hair falling in her face, trust shown in her eyes, over taking the fear.

 

The shadow pulled out a second belt and held it in it’s hand, swung it over the rope and grabbed it with it’s other hand. It turned to the woman and cocked it’s head at her again.

 

She nodded; she had seen what it had done.

 

The shadow ran at the edge and lifted its feet up, flying through the air towards the other building. It let go of the belt and shot another grappling hook up at the roof. The hook caught and the shadow just barely avoided hitting the pavement. It climbed back up to the roof to aid the woman.

 

Her muffled scream rang out as her body hurdled towards the shadow. Once she was safely on the roof, the shadow ripped the gag out of her mouth and typed, _‘Quiet.’_

 

She looked down at her feet in shame. “I’m sorry,” She whispered.

 

The shadow pulled her face up so she could look at it’s mask and nodded forgiveness. They heard slamming and turned towards the building’s central staircase.

 

It grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the other side of the building where the fire escape was. It dragged her down the fire escape and onto the street. Yells echoed around them and the woman began crying again. The shadow shook it’s head in annoyance and continued pulling her along until they got to an alley, where it shoved her behind a dumpster and put it’s hand over her mouth.

 

Footsteps pounded by the alley, male voices yelled at each other. When they could no longer hear the shouting of the men the shadow pulled the woman the rest of the way down the alley and surveyed their surroundings.

 

A black hummer stood tall and proud across the street but the shadow ignored it, the vehicle would be too obvious. Instead it took her to a grey Hyundai Accent. It pulled a bobby pin out of it’s hair and unlocked the passenger door. It took longer than expected because the shadow kept stopping what it was doing to make sure that none of the men were around them.

 

Once the car was started and the woman was buckled in the shadow drove down the road, five miles under the speed limit. A few minutes into their trip there was a click in the shadow’s ear. “Status report,” the woman commanded.

 

The shadow held the steering wheel with one hand and typed with the other. _‘Briefcase and Girl safe. ETA 20 minutes.’_

 

“What’s with the delay?” the woman asked, concern obvious in her voice.

 

_‘Goons. No worry. Lost them.’_ it typed.

 

“Is the girl injured?” The woman asked.

 

The shadow turned and looked at her. It didn’t see any blood or bruises on her. _‘No visible.’_

 

“K, see you in a few,” The woman replied and the distinct click of disconnecting sounded in the shadow’s ear. 

 

It looked at the woman in the passenger seat again. She was trembling. The shadow pulled a bag of beef jerky and trail mix out of it’s bag and handed it to her. The woman seemed hesitant so the shadow typed, _‘Eat.’_

 

The woman immediately tore into the bag and began chewing on nuts, raisins and jerky. The woman reminded it of a feral dog, starving and scared. The woman had just finished the contents of the bag when the shadow pulled up to a house in the suburbs.

 

The house was dark blue with a perfectly manicured lawn and there was absolutely nothing about it that made it stick out in the picturesque neighborhood. The garage door opened and the shadow pulled the vehicle inside. The second the garage door closed the woman in the passenger seat started touching the shadow.

 

_‘No. Stop. Safe.’_ the electronic voice rattled off.

 

The woman was crying again and had her arms wrapped around her body. She screamed when the garage light came on. A blonde haired woman wearing a white lab coat, grey blouse, black pants and no shoes approached the vehicle. The woman in the car was showing signs of a panic attack.

 

The shadow typed in an effort to calm her down, _‘Friend.’_

 

The woman in the car seemed to relax at least a little. The blond opened the passenger side door. “Hello, are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Please don’t hurt me,” the black haired girl begged.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you. If you need proof just look at all the effort he,” The blond started gesturing at the shadow, “went through to get you here.”

 

The woman seemed shocked, obviously not having thought of that herself. “Okay.”

 

“Are you hurt?” The blond asked.

 

“No, just hungry and a little tired,” she yawned as if to prove just how tired she was.

 

“Chess get to the drop point. I got her,” The blond commanded softly.

 

_‘Yes L.’_ He typed.

 

L ushered the black haired woman inside and pushed the garage door button so it would open again.

 

The shadow drove to a nearby playground and waited. He didn’t have to wait long; a black SUV pulled up along side his stolen vehicle and the rear window rolled down.

 

A man held out a silver briefcase, which he took and opened. Inside was his compensation, 10,000 dollars and a new carbon fiber knife. The shadow handed over the stolen briefcase and the other man opened it, let out a happy noise and nodded at him before rolling up his window. The SUV drove away and the shadow waited a few moments before dumping gasoline all over the car and lighting a match.

 

Soon the entire car was up in flames and the shadow was headed back to L’s the long way. He pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lite it, enjoying the calming affect it had on his body. The neighborhood was quiet and the chill in the air was pleasant.

 

All to soon he arrived at the dark blue house. He knocked twice on the front door and then once more after a moment. He heard the click as the lock disengaged. The blond on the other side smiled at him. She was pretty when she smiled, he noticed.

 

“Why don’t you get some sleep. The attic is ready for you,” She informed him.

 

He just nodded, handed her the silver briefcase and walked down the hallway until he saw the rope hanging from the ceiling. He pulled on it and the staircase came down. After he ascended the stairs and pulled them back up he locked them in place.

 

He looked around the attic; an unmade bed was pressed against one wall, a small dresser was against the adjacent wall and a wide bookcase was across from the dresser. It was his room. It had been since L had adopted him. It wasn’t a legal adoption but she treated him well, gave him food, a place to stay and a purpose. It was more than his own family had ever done for him.

 

He took off his mask; it smiled back at him, the slightly disturbed representation of the Cheshire Cat made him smile. L had asked him to design it, his little napkin doodle was no where as amazing as what she had made for him, but it did make him feel good that he helped, even if it wasn’t much.

 

He set the mask on top of his dresser and pulled off his shirt. Underneath was a Kevlar vest that looked like a really buff male torso; it had holes in it that acted as sheaths for some of his weapons and protected him from some ammunition. He set that on the floor next to the dresser and looked down at his body. The tears came to his eyes instantly but he pushed them back, he was too tired to cry tonight.

 

Next he took off his communicator, the sound of Velcro pulling against its self was the only noise in the room. Then he took off his boots, pants and underwear before slipping into an oversized hoodie and pajama pants.

 

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

 

***


	3. Act 1: part 2: Tina

Chess woke with a start the following morning. He surveyed his surroundings and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. When that didn’t work he put his mask on, grabbed a smoke and climbed out onto the roof. A giant silver maple tree provided shade and cover from the early morning sun and nosey neighbors. The first puff did wonders for his mood. The second forced the memories back into their cage and the third caused him to smile. It was small; barely a quiver of his lips, but it was the most he could manage.

 

When his cigarette was finished, Chess went back inside, strapped on a belt with two-sheathed karari, put on his wrist tablet, unlocked the stairs and went down to the main level of the house. He pushed the stairs back up into the ceiling and went through a door into the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands and meandered back down the hallway at a sluggish pace. 

 

A scream from the living room caught him off guard and his previously sheathed weapons moved with a practiced ease into his hands. Chess crouched and then ran around the corner and into the living room, dropping in to a fighting stance, ready to kill if necessary. A small squeak came from the black haired woman on the couch.

 

He put his weapons back into their sheaths and turned toward the kitchen, he needed coffee, lots of coffee, if he was going to deal with the skittish woman again today.

 

He nodded in greeting and thanks when L handed him a cup full of the most wonderful black liquid known to man. He took a sip and let out a small, soft moan of pleasure.

 

L laughed, “Glad it meets your standards. Did you sleep okay?”

 

He nodded.

 

She took a step closer to him. “Chess, please don’t lie to me,” She said gently.

 

He hung his head in shame. He’d disappointed her again.

 

L stared at the masked man, few had ever heard his voice, his real voice, and she was honored to be among them. Unfortunately, he was broken and every time she said anything even remotely negative to him, he took it as her disappointment in him. “Chess, I’m not disappointed,” she told him softly, “You, did amazing last night.”

 

He nodded again and turned on his heel, back to the living room and the black haired woman.

 

“Good morning,” L said from behind the masked man, to the black haired woman.

 

“Morning,” she responded, looking around herself.

 

“What is your name, miss,” L asked.

 

“Tina,” The black haired woman said softly.

 

“Well, Tina, in case you don’t remember last night, my name is L and this is Chess,” L informed her cheerfully.

 

“He’s not, you know, dangerous? Is he?” Tina asked mildly, clearly measuring Chess up. The fear that shone in her eyes gave her away to both of the others in the room instantaneously.

 

“Quite dangerous actually. But not to either of us, I promise you,” L corrected.

 

Chess nodded curtly in affirmation.

 

“Joy,” Tina replied sarcastically. “So, what are you going to do with me now?” she asked, without her previous fear.

 

Chess noted the change as another of the woman’s abnormalities.

 

“Let you rest, recover. Maybe ask you a few questions about why you were kidnapped and then you’re free to go,” L told her.

 

“What if I leave now,” it wasn’t a question.

 

“You can try,” L conceded.

 

Tina huffed and then sat back down on the couch. L walked over to her and offered her a cup of coffee, which the woman took excitedly. “So, besides saving people what do you two do?” Tina half moaned half asked as the coffee made it’s way down her throat.

 

“Would you mind telling us what it is you do first, Tina,” L asked.

 

“I’m a reporter. Lead investigative reporter for the Austin Chronicle,” Tina stated proudly.

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you anything else about us, as it may stop us from helping others,” L informed her.

 

Tina laughed. “You really think that I managed to become lead investigative reporter by having people tell me everything?“ Tina asked. “No, I found the truth. Though it would be easier on all of us if you just told me.” The smugness on Tina’s lightly tanned face was obviously irritating L, Chess noticed.

 

_‘Don’t try.’_ The electronic voice’s monotone seemed like an angry yell in the tense room.

 

“Fine,” Tina begrudgingly agreed.

 

“Chess, me and Ms. Taverty are going to talk. Please go take a smoke break,” L commanded.

 

Chess nodded and left the room.

 

“How do you know my last name?” Tina asked.

 

“I googled you,” L commented.

 

“Google? Really?” Tina asked in disbelief.

 

“No, not really. Google is for weekend hackers at best. I found out everything about you Ms. Taverty. I know that your mother died during childbirth. You have an older brother and younger brother. Your favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate with mint chips. Your social security number is-“ L rambled off.

 

“Stop!” Tina interrupted, “I get it. What do you want from me? I want to go home.”

 

“Who kidnapped you and why?” L demanded with a smile of satisfaction.

 

“I have no idea,” Tina deadpanned.

 

“Bull,” L responded harshly. “What stories are you working on?” When Tina didn’t respond immediately L continued, “I could find out without your help.”

 

“Fine, there are some rumors about big business men making back room deals. Stocks and such,” Tina admitted.

 

“And you were close to figuring out exactly who it was and what they were doing,” L said more to herself than to the other woman.

 

“Pretty much,” Tina responded sourly.

 

“Chess did you hear all of that?” L asked over her shoulder, while pounding away at the keyboard.

 

_‘Yes.’_

 

Tina screamed. “You seriously need to wear a bell,” she told him. 

 

Chess was standing behind the couch, behind Tina. He nodded.

 

“Chess, take her home. Use my car and blindfold her,” L commanded.

 

“Blindfold?” Tina shouted, “No fucking way am I letting him blindfold me.”

 

L turned to the woman and smiled sweetly, “Okay, no blindfold,” She said, then she turned to Chess, “Put her in the trunk.”

 

“You can’t do this to me, I am an American!”

 

“Yeah, and without us, you’d probably be a dead American,” L pointed out.

 

Tina huffed and then took the blindfold out of Chess’s hands. He flinched slightly at the touch but didn’t say anything. After the blindfold was firmly in place he escorted Tina outside and into L’s waiting vehicle.

 

_‘Live. Where.’_

 

She laughed, she couldn’t help herself; she went from being kidnapped by angry businessmen to riding with lunatics. Once her laughter subsided she told him her address.

 

A half an hour later the car finally stopped and the blindfold was removed. “Thanks, I guess,” She told the masked man before pulling herself out of the car. She waved at the car as it left, not really paying attention to anything but the license plate. Tina committed it to memory and went inside.

 

Chess drove a more direct route back to the dark blue house, ten minutes later he pulled L’s car back into it’s place and climbed out.

 

“You get her home safely?” L asked when he stepped through the door.

 

He nodded.

 

“Good,” L commented. “We have work to do. These ‘businessmen’ are not as friendly as Tina lead me to believe. Stocks and such. More like trafficking in drugs, antiquities and people”

 

He cocked his head at her.

 

“I’m working on it. No worries. I just have to figure out who’ll pay for us to do this job,” She informed him.

 

He nodded.


	4. Act 1: part 3: Hurt

It was raining. The city was quiet, seemingly empty. Chess hated when it rained, it always made things more difficult. He walked down an ally to the fire escape on a building, climbed it silently and crouched on the roof. He waited a few moments and then continued on. Rooftop after rooftop he ran over and threw himself to the next one.

 

A light shone in the distance, his goal was in sight. He set his bag down and kneeled next to the edge. He pulled out binoculars and watched the men move around inside of the room. Once he was satisfied that there was only four men in the room, he put the binoculars back into his bag and made his way to the roof of the other building. His hand slipped on the wet surface and he landed on the lid of the dumpster beneath him. He flipped himself off of the dumpster and crawled underneath it.

 

Within seconds the ally was filled with men with guns. His heart beat in his ear and he tried to breathe without screaming, he was sure he had at least two broken ribs. There was a click in his ear that signaled L was going to talk to him. He scowled.

 

“What was that?” A man asked.

 

“What was what?” Another asked.

 

“A clicking, I think,” The first responded. “Quiet!”

 

Before L could start talking, Chess sent her a message. _‘NO’_ He heard her breathing quicken through the mic but she didn’t say anything. 

 

Several grueling seconds later the first man said, “Come on, he probably got away.” There were several loud footfalls slowly becoming quieter. 

 

He waited until he couldn’t hear them anymore before he crawled out from under the dumpster. _‘OK’_

 

“What’s going on?” L exclaimed.

 

_‘Fell. Loud noise. Goons gone now.’_ He responded.

 

“Are you hurt?” L asked, worry was obvious in her voice.

 

_‘Broken ribs. Cut. Okay.’_

 

“Can you finish the surveillance?” L asked.

 

_‘Yes.’_ He typed after a pulling himself up to the rooftop.

 

“Hurry back,” L commanded, before cutting off the connection.

 

He nodded to himself and flinched, his neck hurt too. He climbed up the fire escape slowly, making sure to get a firm grip on every rung before continuing on. Chess set up the pulleys and hooked them to the edge of the roof, triple checking to make sure they would hold. 

 

He put on his harness and tried to ignore the pain. He slid down the side of the building, a few feet above the window and turned his body so he was face down and could reach the window. Pulling a small device out of his pocket, he undid the back and adhered the listening device to the upper corner of the window.

 

It slid off and fell to the pavement beneath him. Chess silently cursed the universe. He pulled the spare listening device out of his pocket, used the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt to wipe off the corner of the window and stuck the device to it before the window could become to wet.

 

He held his breath, waiting. A few seconds later it hadn’t moved and he breathed a sigh of relief. Chess pulled himself up onto the roof and bit the inside of his cheek. He tasted blood. Hanging upside down had done a number on his already broken ribs.

 

Once he was back on the ground he forced himself to crouch and go around the corner. The street was empty and he was thankful for that. He took his mask off and put in his bag. His heart was beating in his ear; it had nothing to do with his injuries. He reminded himself that the mask would draw attention and even though he felt insanely vulnerable without it, he walked down the street.

 

Several unforgiving blocks later he made it to L’s car. Driving back to her house was uncomfortable to say the least, he couldn’t stop the black spots that kept blocking his vision and he was almost positive that his wrist was broken.

 

CLICK

 

“Where are you?” L exclaimed worriedly.

 

_‘2 blocks away.’_

 

The car swerved and he almost collided with a streetlight. He got the car back under control and sent the message.

 

“I’ll be waiting,” L responded before disconnecting.

 

He pulled the car into the driveway; mostly into the driveway, the front wheel was technically in the yard. L rushed outside and helped him get out of the car before wrapping her arm around his waist and helping him inside.

 

“You do know it’s okay to scream, right?” L asked trying to lighten the mood.

 

He nodded.

 

“Take your clothes off and lay on the couch please,” L instructed.

 

He tried to pull his shirt over his head; the pain was too much and he passed out. The last thing he heard was L screaming, “FUCK!”

 

***

 

He woke a few hours later; the sun was shining in through the window. He panicked he couldn’t feel his mask. The sudden movement and deep influx of air to his lungs made him scream.

 

“Are you okay?” L exclaimed, running into the room and shoving his shoulder down, so he was lying on the couch once more.

 

He nodded. Slowly the previous night came back to him and he looked at her. “Hear an-any thing?” He asked hoarsely.

 

L smiled. “Yeah, did you need some more pills? Food? Coffee?” She asked.

 

“Coffee,” He responded so softly L almost missed it.

 

“Sure thing,” She said before running back to the kitchen to get the tray she had been working on. She came back into the living room and set the tray on the floor next to Chess’ head. “We have; illegal pain killers, coffee, and oatmeal with cinnamon and raspberries in it. Do you have a preference?” She asked. 

 

He looked up at her, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

 

“Coffee then,” She said. “You look like shit, but you did an amazing job last night.”

 

He smiled a small smile at her when she helped him sit up so he could drink his coffee.

 

L averted her eyes. “You want some clothes?” She asked.

 

He nodded with a shy smile on his face.

 

“Oh and I found this,” She said handing him his mask.

 

He put his coffee down and pulled the mask on; his heart slowed down, the butterflies left his stomach and he wasn’t feeling quite as paranoid. Layla brought him some sweat pants and a pack of cigarettes. “Smoke, take some of the pills and then go to bed. No arguments. You need the sleep if you’re going to be able to get the bad guys later.”

 

He did as he was told and fell asleep on the couch before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
